I screwed up
by NatashaRiddle
Summary: POV de Tai. Matt está molesto con Tai, y éste se da cuenta del por qué demasiado tarde. No Slash, aunque lo parezca.


Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared del subterráneo, mirando al frente. Una chica lo miró alertada, pero no le dio la mayor importancia.

Sentía extraño. Sentía que lo había hecho otra vez, y no entendía cómo había vuelto a pasar.

Demonios.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Matt había estado comportándose distante. Distante con él. Cuando lo saludaba en la mañana apenas había un ápice de reciprocidad a ese saludo; cuando le hablaba si le respondía lo hacía con un cortante meneo de la cabeza o un escueto monosílabo; se reía a carcajadas estridentes con Sora, Joe, Mimi e Izzy y él lo miraba sin decir nada; ya no lo llamaba por su nombre sino por su apellido; se comportaba exageradamente cortés en cómo le hablaba y lo que le pedía, sabiendo que normalmente no se trataban así.

Matt había estado comportándose distante con él, y él creía que era una niñería del rubio que le había dado porque sí. Y por eso, se sentía molesto con Matt.

Si había hecho algo que lo molestaba, ¿por qué no se lo decía? Tai sabía que había algo que Matt no le había dicho, algo estaba ocultando. Al principio creyó que era algún aspecto suyo que le perturbaba, pero se hizo el desentendido; si había algo que hubiera hecho o dicho, Matt se lo diría.

Atribuyó su actitud a que llegaba con sueño en las mañanas a tirarse a la mesa del salón, y por ello no le preguntó si le pasaba algo.

Y justamente ahí recayó el error; debió haber preguntado. Porque sí le pasaba algo a Matt.

Volvió a darse contra el subterráneo.

Alguna vez Matt se había jactado de lo bien que podía ocultar sus sentimientos, y la experiencia le indicaba a Tai lo verídica que era esa información. Escondía sus sentimientos mejor de lo que cualquiera podría imaginarse, lo cual colocaba a Tai en una situación delicada: no darse cuenta, algunas veces, de lo que sentía su amigo.

Cuando llegaba reacio solía preguntarle si le pasaba algo, y el rubio decía; sueño, hambre, un desvelo ocasionado por la banda, rabia contra alguien, discusión en casa. Y esta vez, que debió haber formulado la simple y banal pregunta, no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Ni él podía explicarse.

Ahora que sabía el por qué, tenía razón de ser la actitud de Matt. Y también razón el hecho de que fuera _sólo con él_ que estuviera molesto.

Ambos pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos. Se sentaban juntos en el salón de clase, se iban a casa juntos, después del almuerzo se lavaban los dientes juntos, hablaban de temas relevantes para ellos en claves y con complicidad (sólo una mirada, y se reían, o entendían la magnitud del asunto), y habían diversas situaciones que los unía de manera especial. Por ello Tai tenía la obligación de percatarse si había un cambio en el comportamiento de Matt.

Lo había hecho, pero no había entendido por qué. No al menos, hasta la frase que había soltado con un leve tono de resentimiento en la voz y una mueca de sardónica obviedad, que no estaba dirigida para él, sino a Sora.

"_Mi abuela se está muriendo."_

En ese momento Tai lo comprendió todo. Entendió su actitud distante de hace algunas semanas, entendió su sequedad al hablarle, su casi menosprecio, el motivo de su molestia, y el hecho de que él no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Comprendió, y se dio por tercera vez contra el subterráneo. No lo haría otra vez porque ya empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Sora le preguntó si acaso sabía que la abuela de Matt estaba en tal estado. Él le respondió que no, y luego de eso, Sora no volvió a decirle una palabra en todo el trayecto que hicieron juntos hacia sus casas.

Había metido la pata. Diablos que sí.

Un leve consuelo era saber, que de la vez anterior, ahora Tai no estaba tan perdido. Sólo que malinterpretó las señales del caso, pero a fin de cuentas, había tenido razón. Matt estaba molesto con él. Lo que no sabía era el por qué.

Y ya que lo sabía, debía encontrar alguna forma de abordar a Matt y hablar. ¿Qué le diría? De eso si que no tenía puta idea.

No quería herir a Matt de ninguna manera (aunque ya lo hubiera hecho, dolorosamente se recordó). La confianza que mutuamente se depositaban era demasiado valiosa, y le constaba lo difícil que era para el vocalista de Teenagers Wolves el confiar de esa manera en otra persona. Porque para él también era difícil. Matt había pasado por situaciones complicadas, de las cuales había salido de pie por la seriedad y frivolidad con que se enfrentaba, sufriendo lo menos posible. No era la idea que cuando abriera su interior, sufriera. Por supuesto que no.

La señora Kamiya lo regañó cuando se fue a su habitación directamente sin probar bocado de la cena. Se tiró en la cama, quitándose las zapatillas por acto reflejo, tapándose hasta las orejas sin querer saber nada del mundo hasta que se le ocurriera cómo arreglar las cosas con Matt.

Mientras daba vueltas por la cama intentando encontrar el sueño, cayó en la cuenta de lo delicado que era forjar relaciones con otro ser humano. Relaciones verdaderas, profundas y duraderas. Era algo que en la actualidad del mundo moderno nadie se preocupaba mucho por obtener, conformándose con un superficial intercambio de palabras con el otro y obligar a las emociones a enfocarse en la persona que está delante. Ahí estaba el quid del asunto; ni Matt ni él eran conformistas, y después de lo vivido juntos, encontraban que tener a un compañero al lado era vital. Y no cualquier compañero.

También comprendió por qué la gente evitaba ese tipo de relaciones, en que si no se solucionaba el problema de una, se derrumbaba. Y él recordó por qué no se había esforzado por construir algo parecido antes de que Matt llegara a su vida. Se impresionó al saber de la paciencia y dedicación que dedicaba a su amistad con el rubio. Si hubiera sido cualquiera, lo hubiera mandado a la mierda hace bastante. Pero Matt era diferente.

Y seguiría estando junto a él, aprendiendo a leer más fino, a aprender de él hasta que cosas como esas ya no pasaran. Llevaban conociéndose tres años, y debía admitir que para tan poco tiempo, el avance era considerable. Matt era una de las pocas personas que merecían su cariño, su paciencia, su dedicación, su tiempo, su respeto, y otras muchas cosas más. Y hasta que no apareciera alguien que demandara su atención de ese modo, Matt seguiría siendo parte importante de su vida.

Más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

Tres horas más tarde, cuando despertó, además de tener un dolor de cuerpo como si le hubieran dado una paliza, la cabeza le pesaba en la parte posterior donde se había dado contra el subterráneo.


End file.
